The present invention relates to a cooling type cold wind fan assembly in which a cooling cylinder is disposed in the coolant reservoir with one end directly attaching to the cold interface of a cooling chip for directly decreasing the temperature of the coolant. A circulation pump is used to suck the cooled coolant into an evaporator for absorbing heat so as to decrease the temperature of the ambient air. A blowing fan serves to blow out the cold air to create cold wind.
The cooling mechanism of a conventional air-conditioner employs a compressor to compress a Cooling medium into a high pressure state. Thereafter the cooling medium flows to a condenser for dissipating the heat absorbed by the cooling medium and a heat-radiating fan is used to exhaust the heat of the condenser. Then the cooling medium flows through a cooling medium tube into the evaporating winding tube of the evaporator. The high pressure cooling medium expands and absorbs heat in the winding tube so as to abruptly coot the ambient air around the winding tube. A fan then blows out the cold air. The expanding cooling medium then flows through the winding tube back to the compressor to form a circulation. According to the above arrangement, several shortcomings exist as follows:
1. The compressor has quite low efficiency. In general, over one half of the energy of the compressor is wasted. Therefore, with the compressor as a device for decreasing the temperature, a great amount of energy is ineconomically consumed.
2. The cooling medium circulated in the pipe line of the compressor will gradually leak outside after a period of use. The insufficient cooling medium will lead to poor cooling effect. Moreover, the leaking cooling medium will contaminate the environment.
3. The compressor assembly is manufactured with large volume at high cost.
With respect to the cooling mechanism of a conventional cold wind fan, a receptacle is disposed inside the fan for containing ice water. The stored water is transferred by a transferring means to a front side of the fan, whereby the fan blows out the air entraining the water to contact with the skin of the user for absorbing heat and thus creating a cooling effect. However, in use, such device still has the following shortcomings:
1. A great amount of water is entrained in the air blown out of the cold wind fan so that after a period of use, the health of the user will be badly affected (such as rheumatism ). Also, this is destructive to the environment (such as humidity and moldering ).
2. The water contained in the water receptacle of the cold wind fan must be sprayed out in a foggy state. Therefore, the water receptacle is formed with an opening for balancing the pressure. Due to the opening, in case the cold wind fan is tilted flown, the water in the receptacle will flow out to cause danger such as leakage of electricity.